1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing holders and, more particularly, to a clothing holder especially adapted for retaining socks in pairs when the socks are sent through laundry operations such as washing and drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socks are purchased and used in matched pairs. However, during laundry operations pairs of socks are separated. It is often a difficult and time-consuming task to sort and organize a number of laundered socks into matched pairs again. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to retaining socks in matched pairs during laundry operations, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 231,310, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,903, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,588. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 231,310 discloses a ring for holding a pair of socks. It is noted that this ring has a constant thickness throughout its full extent. As a result, the sock holding flaps and the peripheral support have the same thickness. Consequently, if the ring is relatively thin, the sock holding flaps may be easy to bend, but the structural strength provided by the peripheral support may be weak. Conversely, if the ring is relatively thick, the peripheral support may be adequate, but the sock holding flaps may be relatively stiff so as to damage the socks in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sock pair retention device were provided which has relatively thin sock holding flaps and relatively thick peripheral support.
U.S. Pat. No. 319,903 discloses a stocking holder which has a tag-like portion that extends outward from a peripheral ring support for inner stocking holding flaps. Such tag-like extensions require the use of relatively large amounts of material. Moreover, such tag-like extensions have relatively sharp corners which may dig into and damage stockings. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sock pair retention device were provided which does not have sharp external corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,588 discloses another sock holding device which employs a common thickness for both the sock holding flaps and the peripheral support.
In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose some additional innovations in which a membrane has internal flaps and a peripheral support portion: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,070, 3,820,200, and 4,914,789. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,070 discloses another garment holding device that employs a common thickness for both the garment holding flaps and the peripheral support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,200 discloses a bag closure in which both bag-holding flaps and a peripheral support have a common thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,789 discloses a closure clip for flexible bags. This device employs relatively thin inner flaps and a relatively thick peripheral support. It is noted however, that the inner flaps have internal apertures with right-angled corners. Such internal, right-angled apertures may provide locations for socks to tie up and twist. To avoid such tying and twisting, it would be desirable if a sock pair retention device were provided which does not include internal, right-angled apertures.
Still other features would be desirable in a sock pair retention apparatus. For example, instead of placing two socks of pair through a single set of internal flaps, it may be desirable, especially in the case of very thick socks, to place only one sock through a set of retention flaps. In this respect, it would be desirable if a sock pair retention device were provided which has two sets of sock retention flaps, one set for each sock in a pair of socks.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use sock pair retention devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sock pair retention apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has relatively thin sock holding flaps and relatively thick peripheral support; (2) does not have sharp external corners; (3) does not include internal, right-angled apertures; and (4) can have two sets of sock retention flaps, one set for each sock in a pair of socks. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sock pair retention apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.